Our story
by Jay Roxy
Summary: This is the Teen Titans story but it is described through Disney songs! Basically one big songfic filled story! A few pairings Read and Review!
1. The gospel Truth

Ok so I haven't written a story in a while and I know I should update my other ones but I want to make a new one 

So this story is gonna be about a bunch of events that happen with the teen titans set to a bunch of Disney songs I hope you like it! Don't forget when your done reading, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans and I don't own the song 'the gospel truth' from the movie Hercules.

We start off this story in a museum were our announcer of Galfor begins this story.

Pots on pedestals are everywhere and ancient pictures hang on all of the walls, the camera zooms in on a pot with a picture of the Teen Titans on it.

"Long ago, in the far away land of Gothom city, there was a golden age of powerful heroes and devious villains. The greatest and strongest of these heroes were the mighty Teen Titans. But what is the measure of true heroes? Now that is where are story.."

"Would you listen to him?" Interrupted one of four citizen of Gothom who will play our muses.

"He's making this sound like some Greek tragedy"

"Lighten up dude!"

"We'll take it from here darling."

"You go girls," said Galfor

"We are the muses. Goddesses of the arts, and proclaimers of heroes" Said the first Muse

"Heroes like Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin." Said the second Muse

"Honey, you mean Ro-beggin' for some lovin. Wohhoo, I'd like to make some sweet music with that..," insisted the third muses

"Our story actually begins long time before the Teen Titans, many eons ago." Interrupted the first muse.

**1st:Back when the world was new,**

**And Gothom City was down on its luck, **

**And everywhere evil villains ran a-muck **

**3rd:It was a Nasty Place!**

The third muses lifted her dress and stepped over rubble in her way.

3rd: It was a mess where ever you stepped 

**1st: Where chaos rained and villains and Destruction never slept.**

**All: Then along came Bruce**

**1st: He drove his bat-mobile**

**All: He stuck back **

**3rd:Locked those villains in a trap**

**All: There trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks! And that guy was too type-a to just relax!**

**4th: And that's Gothom city's first ditch. Bruce was a hero while still in his youth.**

**All: Though honey it might seem impossible, that's the gospel truth. **

The music fades and we open up to a room with a boy in a red and green uniform with a black cape and a mask.

"Bruce, You raised me well. Now I want to go and fight crime on my own."

"As you wish Robin. I have arranged for you to go to jump city. Prove you can handle yourself there and you can fight crime in a bigger city."

"I will prove myself Bruce, and I will be back."

With that Robin left for jump city and to the T-tower, which Bruce had put together for him.

Along the way her mat a few strange new friends.

Ok so you gotta review for me! Please, please, please!


	2. One jump ahead

Ok next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't own the song 'One jump ahead' from Aladdin.

Ok I didn't watch the episode were everyone met so I'm making up my own way of how they all met.

Robin walked down the streets of jump city. 'So this is what I'm going to be protecting' he thought to himself when all of a sudden his thoughts where interrupted by cops chasing a green dog running down the road. The Dog had a loaf of bed in its mouth. The dog transformed into a monkey and started to climb up the side of a building. Robin thought to himself 'why not start off small' and he too ran after the bread thief.

**Beastboy: Got to keep one jump ahead of the bread line, **

**Got to keep one swing ahead of the sword**

**I steal only what I can't afford**

**That's everything**

**One jump ahead of the lawman**

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.**

**Cop 1: Riffraff**

**Cop 2: Street rat**

**Cop 3: Scoundrel**

**Cop 4: Take that!**

**Beastboy: Just a little snack guys.**

**All cops: Rip him open take it back guys!**

**Beastboy: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, I'm my only friend that's true!**

Robin tried to keep up with Beastboy but every time he got close Beastboy would change animals and just escape Robin's grasp. The high-speed chase continued as Beastboy flung himself into a Victoria's secret while changing back to a green boy. Robin chased after him.

Girls: Who! Oh it's sad, Beastboy's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime.

Cashier: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them.

Beastboy: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell ya all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slow cops

One skip ahead of my time

Next time I should just pay the fine

One jump ahead of the hit man

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Beast boy turned into a closed off alley and was trapped by Robin standing at the front.

"Listen dude you gotta help me!" Pleaded Beastboy

"You're a criminal. Why should I help you?" Argued Robin

"Because I'm not evil, just hungry please help."

The cops where about to turn the corner when Robin threw a smoke bomb down to hide him and Beastboy as they escaped.

Cop 1: Stop thief!

Cop 3: vandal!

Cop 4: Outrage!

Cop 2: Scandal!

Robin: Lets not be to haste

Fat Women (Cuddles up to Beastboy): Still I think he's rather tasty

Robin pulls him out of the woman's grasp.

Beastboy: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat, other wise we'd get along

Cops: WRONG!

Robin and Beastboy ran dodging cops and helping each other when needed.

Robin and Beastboy: One jump ahead of the lawman

One hop ahead of the cop

One trick ahead of disaster

They're quick but we're much faster

Here goes, better throw our hands in

Wish us happy landing

All we gotta do is jump!

The two jumped off the building and Beastboy turned into a bird and grabbed onto Robin. He flew them both to the top of T-Tower.

"WOW MAN! That was awesome! Beastboy and …. umm what was your name again?"

"Robin"

"Yah, Yah Beastboy and Robin, working together as a team! Hey where are you going?" Asked Beastboy when he noticed that Robin was heading for the door to go inside.

"I'm going inside. Where do you live? I'll give you a ride home."

"Umm I don't live anywhere."

"What? So your homeless?"

"Yah, Who wants a freak who's green and can change into animals living in their house after all."

"Hmm well I guess it would be ok if you stayed here."

"Really? Yah mean it? That's Awesome! We can fight crime together and everything!" Said Beastboy as he ran into the tower.

"Just don't break anything!" Yelled robin

'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought.

Ok so there's the second chapter hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. In the Dark of the night

Ok chapter 3! Man I'm on a roll today! 3 chapters! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans (I'm pretty sick of saying that too…) and I don't own the song

On with the Story!

Beast boy and Robin sat in the parlor. Beastboy was playing video games and Robin was reading the newspaper when the alarm went off. It was a distress call about some holding a girl hostage.

"Beastboy lets go!"

"Right on it!"

The two took off to the warehouse where a creature stood holding a dark looking girl in with violet eyes and dark hair. She wore a black leotard with a dark blue cape over it. Her name was Raven and the creature holding her hostage was her father.

Raven's Father: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning 

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be**

**It scared me out of my wits**

**A girl with demonic fits**

**Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was she!**

**I was once the most evil villain in all Gothom**

**When my daughter betrayed me she made a mistake**

He began to spin her body around like a doll. He was controlling her powersso she couldn't use them.

Raven's Father: My curse made her pay 

**But some how she got away**

**Little Raven beware**

**Daddy's Awake**

Robin Tried to free her with a bird-r-ang but it wasn't enough to free her.

In the Dark of the night evil will find her 

**In the dark of the night, just before dawn**

**Raven's Father: Revenge will be sweet**

**When the curse is complete**

**In the Dark of the night She will be gone!**

The creature seemed to be getting strong. He was stealing Raven's powers.

Raven's Father: I Can feel that my powers are slowly returning 

**By the time this over you won't be such a pretty girl**

**As the pieces fall into place**

**I'll see her crawl into the grave**

**Ms. Powerful Raven my grace**

**Farewell **

**In the dark of the night Terror will strike her**

**Terrors the least I can do!**

**So you will feel that your nightmares are real**

**In the dark of the night**

**She'll be through**

**My dear here's a sign **

**It's the end of the line**

At that point evil little creature started to come from the ground

Come my minions rise for your master 

**Let your evil shine**

**Find her now, yes fly ever faster**

Beastboy changed into a hawk and was able to pull Raven from her father's grasp and the second she was free her powers came back to her. Beastboy was forced to let go of her because of a black aura that surrounded her.

"WHOA!" yelled Beastboy

Once free she surrounded her father and all the demons in her black aura sending them back to where they came from. After she passed out. Beastboy flew here back to T-Tower.

When she woke up she was in a room she was not familiar with and a strange green boy was at the end of her bed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Beastboy. Man, you had quite the day! That thing you were with was CRAZY!" he said "Uh by the way who are you?"

"I'm raven"

"Oh neat!" He answered

"So are gonna join our group?" He asked eagerly

"Group?"

"Yah me and Robin! Were the Teen Titans! I Named us." He said proudly

"yah I figured. Umm I guess I can stay…"

"AWESOME!" he said cutting her off!

So that's chapter 3 What do you think? Review please.. In case you were wondering next chapter is when Cyborg comes in.


	4. Be our guest

Ok Chapter 4 people... Cyborg's chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or the song 'Be our Guest' from beauty and the beast

This is indeed a very comical chapter

One day when our three heroes were just relaxing, the doorbell rang.

Beastboy flew to the door to see who was there. When he opened the door a mechanical man stood there.

"A Cyborg.." Said Beastboy in a daze

"Umm hi. Is there a Robin here?"

"Yah hold on. ROBIN SOME ONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Yelled Beastboy as Cyborg was knocked over from his yelling.

"I'm coming!"

Robin came to the door.

"Hi I'm Robin. How can I help you?"

"umm a man named Bruce Wayne sent me here. He said I would be alotta help."

"Oh ok! Yah come right in. Just make yourself at home" said Robin while walking off to his lab.

"So does anyone else live here?" Cyborg asked Beastboy.

"Yah Raven does"

"Oh. Hey do you have anything to eat I'm starving!"

"Oh so your hungry are you." Beastboy zipped out of screen extremely fast and zipped back into screen in a complete French stripped outfit.

Beastboy: Be our guest 

**Be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

**But your napkin round your neck**

**And we'll provided the rest**

Beastboy started to bring out different plates of food

Soup Diseur Hot aurdurves 

**Why we only live to serve**

**Try the gray stuff its delicious**

**You don't believe me**

**Just try the dishes**

**Be our guest **

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

Plates were flying everywhere. Cyborg had no clue what was going on!

"HaHaHa So what do you think of TTower? Fun place huh?"

"Uh Yah fun place."

Ok so I feel bad about cutting Cyborg short but that was the best way I could think of introducing him. Anyway review, review, review.


	5. A whole new world

Chapter 5! Ok this is definitely gonna be a better chapter than the last one Starfire's Chapter.. Lotta Starfire-Robin fluff

On with the chapter

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was late one summer night, very humid and incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in.

Robin lay awake in his bed, when all of a sudden he heard footsteps on the roof. He jumped out of bed and ran to the roof.

When he got to the roof he saw a girl standing on the edge of the building. The girl was very thin and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Umm be careful over there. I don't want you to fall."

She looked over her shoulder and robin's masked eyes met with her two emerald eyes that became an instant addiction for him.

The girl giggled and took a step off the building and at that point Robin was sure she was an angel. He rubbed his eyes; she just walked off a building and didn't fall. She was flying but she had not wings. To him she was an angel.

She walked back over to him and looked up at him. (A/N: in my stories Starfire is shorter than Robin and she can speak English damnit!.)

"Can I ask what your name is?" Said Robin.

"Koriander, but to you, Starfire." She answered in a heavenly voice that, Robin would soon realize, would haunt his every thought.

"And who are you?"

"ah .. um .. I'm um.. I'm Robin"

"Robin, I Like it" she said.

"Uh so are you new to jump city. I've never seen you before."

She giggled "I'm new to this planet. I'm from Tamerian"

"Oh! That explains a lot. Hey would you like me to show you around the town?"

"yah I'd like that."

So Robin and Starfire went down to the garage and Robin started up his motorcycle and the noise from the bike scared Starfire. Robin chuckled.

"Hop on."

"Is it safe?"

"Well do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

And Starfire hoped on the back of the bike.

Robin: I can show you the world 

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me princess now**

**When did you last let you heart decide**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over side ways and under**

**On a motorcycle ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say where only dreaming**

**Starfire: A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But now from way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Unbelievable Sights**

**Robin: Unbelievable sights**

**Starfire: Indescribable feelings**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Threw an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

**Robin: Don't you dare close your eyes**

**Starfire: a hundred thousand things to see**

**Robin: Hold your breath it gets better**

**Starfire: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**Robin: A whole new world**

**Starfire: A whole new world**

**Robin: with new horizon to pursue**

**Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare**

**Robin: Let me share this whole new world with you**

**Starfire: A whole new world**

**Robin: A whole new world**

**Starfire: A new fantastic point of view**

**Both: No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Starfire: Or say we're only dreaming**

**Robin: A whole new world**

**Starfire: Every turn a surprise**

**Robin: With new horizons to pursue**

**Starfire: Every moment gets better**

**Both; I'll chase them any where, there's time to spare**

**Starfire: Anywhere**

**Robin: Oh there's time to spare**

**Starfire: Let me share **

**Robin: This whole new world with you**

**Starfire: With you**

**A whole new world**

**Robin: A whole new world**

**Starfire: That's where we will be**

**Robin: Where we will be**

**Starfire: A thrilling chase**

**Robin: A wondrous place**

**Both: for you and me**

They arrived back at the tower and Starfire jumped off.

"Oh Robin that was the most fun I've ever had!" Yelled Star as she ran and gave Robin a hug.

He hugged her back and all of a sudden the lights flicked on. Standing at the garage door was Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven.

"So Robin, mystery date?"

"Uh umm" Then he realized he still had his arms around Star's tiny waist and he let her go. "Uh guys this is Starfire! I was just about to ask her if she wanted to stay with us and help us fight crime."

Star looked confused.

"So would you want to? I mean you don't have to but you would be a great addition to the team."

"I would love to."

Another chapter done, Ok people **_READ THIS _**The next chapter takes place a few years in the future so the team is the same as the would be in the regular series except like I said earlier Starfire is shorter than robin and can speak normal English.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Kiss the girl

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the song 'Kiss the girl' from the little mermaid.

Everyone knew Star and Robin had a thing for each other, and 'thing' was putting it lightly

One day Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven we're all talking at dinner. Star and Robin we're out at the park that "Wasn't a date" or so Robin claimed.

"Man I am so sick of those two. Everyone knows that they like each other except them!"

"I hear ya Beastboy. It's getting so aggravating too." Said Cyborg

"I have to agree with you two, and I have a plan on how to get them together also."

"Oooo do tell!"

The three started to converse about what they planned to do and they had every thing set up. The note saying they had all gone to the movies was sitting on the table and they were set in there hiding spots. Beastboy had transformed into a butterfly so he could watch the whole thing happen.

Star and Robin walked in and noticed that no one was home.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Robin.

"Here they left a note," said Star holding up the note on the table.

"Hmm" Robin scanned the paper. "So they're out for the night"

"Yah I guess so."

"Do you uh wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Yah sure. Which one?"

"Umm how about 'The nightmare On Elm street'?"

"Ok sounds good" she said.

"Ok Cyborg time for step 2. Kill the light."

"Got Yah Raven." Said Cyborg as he turned off all the lights and put a lock on it so Robin couldn't turn the back on.

"AHHHH" shrieked Star as she grabbed Robin's Hand.

Robin pulled Star into his chest and cooed her so she would calm down.

"Ok Star take my hand, I gotta get to the generator to I can get the lights back on,"

"Ok" She whimpered.

When Robin got to the Box he couldn't get the right password.

"Damn someone must have changed it." He said, "Ok lets go get some candles."

The two had found the candles and set them up on the table in the parlor. They sat on the couch really close because Star was so scared.

Cyborg: percussion, strings, winds, words Yah you see her, sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her 

**And yah don't know why, but you're dieing to try **

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Robin was so tempted. Her lips looked so smooth in the candlelight.

He looked into her eyes and she stared into his.

Cyborg: Yes you want her 

**Look at her, you know you do **

**Possible she want you too**

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and **

**Kiss the Girl**

Robin sat there with Star and normally this silence would have been unbearably awkward for the both of them but just looking at each other was saying everything that could be said.

Cyborg: Shalalalalala my oh my Looks like the boy's to shy 

**Aint gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala aint that sad **

**Aint that a shame to bad**

**He gonna miss the girl**

**Now is your moment**

**Sitting in a candlelit room**

**Boy yah better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until yah kiss the girl**

Robin moved closer to Starfire's face. Their faces were only half an inch away from each other. Starfire's breath on robin's face made him drunk with such a sweet sensation, that he thought he might melt right there.

**Shalalalalala don't be scared **

**You got the moves prepared **

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalalala don't stop know**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalalala Hang around**

**And listen to the song**

**The song say kiss the girl**

**Shalalalalala music play**

**Do what the music say**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Raven: Oh oh you gotta kiss the girl**

There faces were almost touching now

**Cyborg: Go on and….**

**Kiss the girl**

Their lips finally met and it was the most indescribable feeling Robin had ever felt

Next chapter will be a Beastboy, Raven chapter Review, review, review


	7. I wont say im in love

Before I start anything I wanna say sorry for two things… 1 being that this chapter has taken me so long to update… 2 being that I was rereading my story and I noticed that my computer effed up my lyrics for the songs and some of the lines aren't bolded. I just wanted to apologize for all the errors. Thanks for reading and especially reviewing!

Special thanks to:

Samuraigurl: Thanks for the review! Im sorry it took me so long to update and I promise I will check out your stories!

Kickbutt91: Thanks

Strix Moonwing: Thank you thank you

Titan Lover: Your sweet thank you and I hope you especially like this chapter!

Ok so like I said this chapter is gonna be a more Beastboy – Raven chapter, but it should be a good chapter for you Star-Robin fans

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the song 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules

Here we go!

* * *

Now when this little plan was being set up Cyborg had some of his own ideas about how to end this love fest.

Robin and Starfire were still on the couch kiss and holding each other in the dark. The three cupids of titan tower were all hiding out in Raven's room.

"Way to go guys. They'll be together by the end of the night." Said Raven holding up a glass of wine along with Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Oh man I got to get going. Bumble wanted me to meet her at the mall tonight. See you to later!" Said Cyborg as he chuckled and walked out the door.

"Uh so what's been going on Raven?"

"Ummm nothing really, you?"

"Same here. Well I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Beastboy walked up to Raven and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight"

And before Raven could say anything Beastboy had walked out of the room and down the hall to his room. At that point Star had walking into the room.

"Oh Raven! I have the most wonderful news!"

"Uh Yah Star what?" Said Raven snapping out of her daze.

"Me and Robin are dating!" She said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Oh that's wonderful, congratulations" she replied.

"What's the Raven? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well it's Beastboy"

"What about Beastboy? You love him don't you?"

"I do not, Love is a non-existent emotion for me."

Starfire just shot her a look that screamed 'I know you are lying to me' Raven sighed.

**Raven: If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's Ancient history, been there done that!**

**Starfire: Who'd ya think yah kidding?**

**He's the earth and heaven to yah**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey I can see right through yah**

**Girl ya can't conceal it**

**I know how ya feeling and**

**Who you're thinking of**

**Raven: No chance, no way**

**I wont say it no, no**

**Starfire: Yah swoon yah sigh**

**Why deny it uh-oh**

**Raven: It's to cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned it lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Starfire: You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you feeling**

**Baby I'm not buying**

**Hon, we saw hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That you got, got, got it bad**

**Raven: No chance, No way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**Starfire: Give up, give in**

**Check the grin**

**You're in love**

**Raven: This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**Starfire: You're doing flips**

**Read my lips **

**You're in love**

**Raven: You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

**Starfire: Girl don't be proud**

**It's ok you're in love**

**Oh**

**Raven: at least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love**

"I guess I couldn't hide it forever, could I?" Said Raven.

"Hmhmhm" Star giggled. "It was pretty obvious"

"Should I go talk to him?" she asked

Star nodded her head

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in." said Beastboy from behind his bedroom door

He was expecting Cyborg or maybe Robin to walk in but when raven walked in his jaw dropped.

"Raven! What…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had to come talk to you about something."

"About wha…." Raven's lips touching his and sent him into what he was sure to be heaven

"I love you," said Beastboy once they parted.

"I love you too" said Raven.

* * *

Ah another chapter done hehehe hope you liked it! Sorry this took so long! I'll update sooner next time! 


	8. heavens eyes

Ahh yah see! Much better when I can update these things fast huh? Hehe

But anyways I don't think I said what this chapter was going to be about. In this chapter I'm going to mix it up a little bit. Every couple is now together and its time to bring the finally couple together. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the song "Heavens Eyes" for the prince of Egypt.

So our scene is laid out like this. We have raven and Beastboy in Beastboy's room as a happy couple and we have Robin and Starfire on the couch with Starfire asleep in Robin's Arms. Now lets move on to our final couple.

Cyborg waited outside the mall looking for Bumblebee. She was 10 minutes late but nothing the Cyborg wasn't used to. Then finally she came running up to the Door of the mall were Cyborg was standing.

"I'm so sorry Cyborg! I really am! I'm always late on our little get togethers and…"

Cyborg cut her off "Whoa Bumble calm down, it's no problem. But since the mall is now closed lets go for a walk."

"So why exactly where you late?" asked Cyborg.

"Well yah see, aqua and speedy were arguing again and mas and menos were causing a mess and they are just so immature!" yelled Bumblebee

"You know I was thinking and I think that you have gotten to be to much of a heroine to be at titan east"

"What are you trying to say Cyborg?" Asked Bumblebee

"I'm trying to say come join our team, Your strong enough for it!"

"Oh Cyborg, I'd love to but I'm not strong enough, not at all." Said Bumblebee with her head held down

"What are you taking about bumble? You are beyond strong enough for our team."

Bumblebee just continued to look down.

Cyborg: A single thread in a tapestry, though its color brightly shines 

**Can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design**

**And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountains mighty face**

**Does it think it's more important than the ones that form the base**

**So how can you say you're not strong enough**

**Or you don't see your value**

**You can never see your own worth**

**You must look at your gift**

**Look at you gift through civilian eyes**

**Cizilian children: Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai**

**Cyborg: Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai Lai**

**A patrolling officer in the city streets is less than a captured crook**

**And to one dangered boy a hero is great than a storybook**

**If a hero losses one fight, has she truly lost her worth?**

**Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth**

**So how do you measure the worth of a hero?**

**In strength or power or size?**

**In how much she gained or how much she gave?**

**The answer will come; the answer will come to her who tries**

**To help save the souls of other lives**

**And that's why I offer my home with you**

**And you know you deserve it**

**When you deserve the best **

**The best will come around **

**Though life can escape and be blown about**

**In the winds of a strange dream**

**And though you'll never know all the moves **

**You must learn to join the team**

**Bumblebee: I must learn to join the team!**

Cyborg started to twirl Bumblebee and she spun and spun laughing and giggling being in Cyborg's arms.

**Cyborg: So how do you measure the worth of a hero?**

**In strength or power or size?**

**You must look at you life**

**Bumblebee: Look at my life!**

**Cyborg and Bumblebee: Look at you life through Civilian eyes!**

Cyborg and Bumblebee walked down the park path laughing and talking.

"So you think I should join the Teen titans?"

"Yah! Absolutely Bumble! You deserve it and you know it" Said Cyborg Holding Bumblebee's Hands in his.

"Then I will"

"GREAT! Lets go get your things right now! Come on lets go!" Yelled Cyborg and just as he turned to start walking Bumblebee grabbed his arm and turned him around and their lips met. (a/n: wow quite a romance filled night huh? Hehe) Cyborg turned the rest of the way around and put his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss between the two.

When they finally broke apart Cyborg was the first to say something.

"You know Bumblebee there was another reason I wanted you to come join our team."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well besides the fact that you deserve it more than anyone, I want to see more of you because… well this is hard for me to say but I love you Bumble."

Bumblebee giggled warmly "I love you to Cyborg, more than you'll ever know."

And another one done! Well, you read it, so go review. Please! Please! Please!

Ok so quick out line of our next chapter we're going to out line our whole couple scheme here, along with actually getting this bad boy going with a plot and everything so I hope you liked this one!


	9. At the beginning

And another chapter! I am so on a role. This chapter is going to recap all the couples so I hope you can follow it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the song 'At the beginning'

Oh what a night it had been. Our stalling couples have all finally found out what it means to be truly in love.

Robin was sitting on the couch feet up on the coffee table and had Starfire half-asleep with her head on his chest.

"Hey Starfire, are you asleep?" whispered Robin in Star's ear.

Star yawned "Somewhat yes". Robin chuckled

"I love you Starfire"

"I Love you too Robin" Said star as she snuggled closer into his chest.

Starfire: We were strangers starting out on a journey 

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**

**At the Beginning with you **

Robin: No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected what you did to my heart 

**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

**Robin and Star: And life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful Journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**

Raven and Beastboy where both lying on his bed, Raven in his arms cuddled up under the blankets.

"So Beastboy, Why did you give me that kiss today?"

"Because I was hoping that you would figure out that I Loved you." Said Beastboy as he kissed the top of Raven's head.

"Beastboy, your too sweet to me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all"

**Raven: We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

**Beastboy: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

**Raven and Beastboy: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

**And life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful Journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**

Bumblebee and Cyborg walked through the park. It was now 12:30 but were they afraid? Obviously not! Cyborg carried Bumblebees bags, which were surprisingly light.

"Bumble I'm so glad you decided to join us"

"I'm glad you asked" she said as she cuddled up under his unoccupied arm.

Bumblebee: I knew there was somebody somewhere 

**I was so lost in the dark**

**Cyborg: Now I know my dreams will live on **

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothings going to tear us apart**

**Star, Raven, and Bumble **(All in there separate places)**: And life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg** (All in there Separate places)**: Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**All: Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful Journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**

**Robin and Starfire: Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Beastboy and Raven: Love is a river and I want to keep going on**

**Bumblebee: Starting out on a journey**

**Cyborg and Bumblebee: Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Starfire and Robin: Love is a river and I want to keep flowing**

**Beastboy and Raven: In the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**All girls: With you**

Cyborg and Bumblebee arrived at the house and it was 1 in the morning.

"Shh" whispered bumble after seeing Star and Robin asleep on the couch.

"Hey, we'll figure out were your sleeping tomorrow but for tonight you can stay in my room.

Bumble laughed, "Sounds good to me"

And so they went to bed, ending our night of confessions and new arrivals and the start of a truly new beginning.

Well there you go Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget, Review, Review, and Review!

Thank you all!

I will update soon I promise!


	10. this is halloween

Hey ok I know it took me forever to update but im jumping back on the writing craze!

Special shout out to the two people who reviewed on my last chapter! Thank you so much Fuhlahfull and kickbutt91! I love you both!

I don't own the teen titans or the song this is Halloween from Disney's Nightmare Before Christmas

Ok so on with the story!

We left off with our couples all cuddling and bumblebee on here way to being a teen titan. But how long do you honestly think that could last in the town were giant moth men with crazy daughters and guys you wear masks and jump suits roam.

Bumblebee and Cyborg walked into Titan Tower and rounded up the stairs fast trying not to wake the sleeping couples on the first two floors. They walked to the third floor and put Bumble's bags in the spare room, which would soon be here new room right next to Cyborg's room.

All was calm at that moment. It seemed almost fake that they could all be happy for a change instead of having to have to sacrifice their own time and pleasure for the city they protected. But how long can a moment of true serenity last?

The alarm sounded causing the frightened couples to leap.

"What's going?" yelled Cyborg running

"There's trouble at the Prison. Quick Titans GO!" yelled Robin.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

The hall of the prison was long and held thousands of prisoners who the teen titans had all put there.

Mumbo: Boys and girls of hero strength wouldn't you like to see something strange 

**Puppet Master: **(having his dolls signal down the hall) **Come with us and you will see this our holding, your make believe. **

**Puppets: your Make believe, this your make believe, **

**Magma monsters: shackles ring in the dead of night**

**Puppets: This your make believe, make believe, make believe every body make a scene**

**Johnny rancid: Stab and cheat till you neighbor go and die of fright!**

**Puppets: It's our jail! Everybody scream. In this land of make believe**

Cironielian Chrysalis Eater: I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

**Fang: I am the one with the spider head! Steal my girl and you'd rather be dead!**

**Puppets: This your make believe, make believe, make believe**

**Cinderblock: In this jail you call closed everyone hail to the master lord! **(Refers to Slade who is supposed to be in the major holding center)

**Red X: In this Jail, don't you love it know. Keep on thing you've got us now!**

**Puppets: This, your make believe, make believe, make believe.**

Finally the titans had made it to the end of the hall of prisoners and reached an area that had been blocked off by caution tape that had been placed there.

Starfire could put together what had happened by the first look at Robin the second they had entered the room. Robins eyes had a look of furry in them as if she was to attempt to even remotely utter a word to him he would rip the tongue from her mouth.

Slade had escape.


	11. Sally's song

If there is one thing I don't like about speed writing its that I know once I out up a few chapters and call it quits I'm not gonna update the story for at least a week! So I'm throwing out a few chapters tonight!

But anyway last chapter was about how Slade had broken out of jail and as all of you probably predicted Robin is about to go obsessive, But something is going to be different this time. Now he has a girlfriend.

"Robin may I come in?" sheepishly asked a now very concerned Starfire. She had been dating Robin for now more then a week now and out of seven days she had only seen him two. This often leads too problems in a relationship.

"What do you want?" Said a clearly annoyed voice from behind the door.

"Robin it is I Starfire, Your girlfriend, I have come to say hello and do the 'checking up' on you."

"I don't need to be 'Checked up' on Starfire just leave me alone." hissed Robin clearly mocking Starfire for her lack of English speaking skill, the same ones that he used to find adorable and sweet. He now mocked them,

"Why are you being so cruel Robin? This is not fair. I have done nothing to deserve this manor of treating!" she yelled. The door them slide open only to reveal Robin staring glares of hate into her eyes that have always held pureness to him.

"Do you really want to know Starfire? HUH? It's that every time something big happens you try to pull me away from it. God Starfire You think everything is always about you! Well you know what GROW UP!" Robin regretted those word the second the left his lips. Those words could have ripped holes through iron.

Starfire was completely heartbroken and her emerald eyes watered up as they continued to hold contact with those two masked eyes that had just crushed her.

"We are threw Robin." She choked out as she averted her gaze at the floor. Robin's heart fell to his knees.

"What?" He shuddered out but he didn't even finish the word before She ran down the hall and into the elevator

"NO STARFIRE!" yelled Robin as he chased after her, but he was to late the elevator door shut before he could do or say anything, not that it would have made that great of a difference any way.

Starfire dropped to her knees and hugged them into her chest. How could he after telling her only nights before how much he loved her?

Starfire: I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy at hand And though I'd Like to stand by him, cant shake this feeling that I have 

The elevator stopped and the door swung open she was on the 15th floor, the one were here bedroom was. She began walking down the hall

The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice my feelings for him 

**And will he see how much he means to me, I think its now to be.**

Robin was back in his room still looking at newspapers clippings and wouldn't you know thinking about Slade and not the girlfriend he just lost when then he heard a noise. It was coming from the vent in the corner of his room. It was Starfire but what was she singing. Then he began listening to the words she sung and the guilty began to set in.

What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? 

**And though I'd like to fake a smile, I can't shake this feeling that I have**

**Try as I may it doesn't last, and will ever get back together.**

**No I think not, it's never to become**

**For I am not the one**

Starfire had walking into he room and when the door closed she leaned back on it and pulled her knees to her chest and began crying.

Robin sat in his room thinking. He wanted to get back to working on figuring out were Slade was but all he could think about was Star. Those words she said, that song she sang, the look in her eyes before she called an end to their relationship that he thought would have at least lasted a little longer.

"I always find a way to mess something up!" yelled Robin as he slammed both fists onto the wall.

"Something good happens to me and I ruin it every time!"

Robin hit the wall again and then slid down the wall. His knees hit the floor and then he put his head up against and let a tear slip from his eye.

Well another chapter done hope you liked it. Now if you read this far REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	12. learn to do it

Thanks so much for reviewing Behindmyblueeyes! I appreciate it and I actually went and watch that episode because of you! It was great! Much love!

I don't own the teen titans or the song learn to do it from Anastasia.

Well on with the story! We have just ended the last story with Robin yelling at Starfire and she ended their relationship. It has been about a week from that past event. No body with the exception of raven has seen Star and a few people have seen Robin, going to get something to eat or going from his room to his office to the basement. Finally Star had comes down into the Main room.

"STARFIRE! We were starting to wonder if you died in that room or not!" yelled Beastboy

Star let out a small giggle seeing that Robin was at the counter reading the newspaper. Why not spite him right? He wasn't going to get her down.

"So are you all good now Star?" asked Bumblebee

"Oh my friends I know I have been in my room for a while but I am fine now."

Robin then left feeling guilt kick in again. Star sat on the couch in between the two couples Bumblebee and Cyborg on her left and Raven and Beastboy on her right.

"Oh man I forgot my book at the poetry corner! Bumblebee will you come with me to get it I don't think I remember the table we sat at." Said raven

"Ok let's go." The two girls got up, gave their boyfriends a kiss and walked out.

"Cyborg, Beastboy I have a favor to ask you two."

"Ok Star what ever you want." Said Cyborg

"Yah after what Robin put you through we'll do anything you want."

"Ok well I want you two to teach me how to be a regular human."

"What?" they both said in union.

"I don't want to be a pain to Robin or anyone else for that matter will you please teach me."

"Starfire you never a pain! But if you really want to know then we will definitely teach you."

"Ok and it won't take long I'm a fast learner."

**Cyborg: we will start your clothing**

**Starfire: My clothing? Could it be?**

**Cyborg: yes that's right, and maybe some jewelry!**

**Starfire: Jewelry? Me? **

**Cyborg: And some gold**

**Beastboy: Maybe white**

**Cyborg: Take a chance and terrorized the cook**

**Beastboy: Throw him in the brook!**

**Starfire: Should I act wild?**

**Beastboy: take a look**

**Cyborg: but behave when you're in public**

Cyborg and Beastboy: we've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast 

**Starfire: Ok I'm ready!**

**Cyborg: now eat order fries with ketchup**

**Beastboy: and do not speak by try to chat**

**Starfire: I feel a like stupid am I chatting?**

**Cyborg: like a human!**

**Beastboy: you cut your hair**

**Starfire: what happens now?**

**Cyborg: your hair gets died**

**Cyborg and Beastboy: Most of all remember this!**

**Cyborg: if I could learn to do it, you can learn to do it**

**Beastboy: Something in you knows it **

**Cyborg: there's nothing to it! Follow in my footsteps shoe by shoe**

**Cyborg and Beastboy: you can learn to do it to! **

**Cyborg: now fingernails painted, nails done up!**

**Beastboy: and never bit your fingernails!**

**Starfire: I never bit my fingernails**

**Cyborg: she said that like a human girl**

**Beastboy: the baseball games **

**Cyborg: the endless fame **

**Starfire: the pillow fight and then goodnight?**

**Cyborg and Beastboy: Not until you get this right!**

**Cyborg: if I can learn to do it**

**Beastboy: if he can learn to do it**

**Cyborg: you can learn to do it!**

**Beastboy: you can learn to do it**

**Cyborg: pull yourself together and you'll pull through it! Tell yourself it's easy and its true you can learn to do it to**

**Cyborg: next me memorize the names of the royalty. Here we have Michael Jordan. Shot a ten pointer in the last second! And here is Eminem loved his daughter. **

**Beastboy: got it Starfire**

**Starfire: NO**

**Cyborg: here is 50 cent**

**Starfire: he was**

**Beastboy: black**

**Cyborg: got shot in the mouth. Wore a grill.**

**Beastboy: I hear he's gotten very fat**

**Starfire: and I recall his good songs!**

**Cyborg: I don't believe we told her that!**

**Starfire: if you can learn to do it I can learn to do it!**

**Cyborg: I don't know how you knew it**

**Starfire: I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new!**

**Cyborg and Beastboy: Starfire you a dream come true!**

"Thank you guys so much I can't even tell you how much it means to me!" said Star.

"Star, you're talking normally!" Yelled Beastboy

"I know it's Amazing!" yelled Starfire! "Thank you guys again! Now I can't annoy anyone especially that jerk Robin!"

"You still mad at him I take it?"

"Yah of course I am! I can't believe him! How does he get off treating me like that! All I wanted to do was talk to him and see if he was ok!"

"Well your welcome Starfire. It was our pleasure to teach you" said Beastboy.

The three of them walked into Titan tower to see Robin sitting at the table and bumblebee typing on the computer.

"Hey Starfire what's shaking?" said bumblebee

"Not much just hanging out with these two goofy guys over here"

Robin's heads shot up at the fact that Starfire just spoke in perfect English.

"Star were did you learn that!" yelled out Robin

"You care because why?" she said still angry

"Star are you still mad at me"

"No Robin im just pretending to hate you that's all."

"You had to teach her sarcasm too.." said Robin to Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Starfire can we please talk?" asked Robin

"Fine" So they walked to the other room.

"Starfire stop acting like you hate me. Jokes over already ok."

"Robin this is no joke. You insulted me, made me cry, and you weren't even moved by that fact that I BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

"Starfire I don't want us to end like this after only a week of dating! I Love you and you know that! So please just say you love me too and lets stop fighting because it's killing me to see you made at me!"

"Well that's not my problem and I hate to be this mean to you but its time you realize that you can't have you obsession with capturing Slade who is like catching air and a girlfriend because I want time with you and I don't want to be screamed at when all I want is to be with you!"

"Starfire I…"

"You what Robin? You didn't mean to be a complete asshole to me? Is that it? Because we did this last time too when you obsessed over him. I was crushed and I was only your friend. Are you going to crush me now that we told each other how we feel? Well let me tell you something Robin I…"

Robin smashing his lips to hers cut off Starfire. That kiss is what he needed. He need to be lost in something else other than a newspaper article about a man getting free from jail, because in all that's what Slade was, just a man, just like him. That's it.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Robin. Starfire jumped "What's it?" she queried.

"Slade he's just a man, just like me. I'm only a man."

"Robin I have been trying to tell you that since the beginning."

"Well thanks to you I figured it out. Oh I Love you Starfire!" Robin kissed her again.

"I love you to."

"Starfire please will you be my girlfriend again? Please." Said Robin.

"Yes I will Robin." She replied.

"Ok good now we have some work to do!"

"What? You want me to help? Is that what your saying?"

"Yes Starfire I need you."


	13. Paris holds the Key

Well I guess this is normally where I thank people for reviewing but it seems that people aren't really interested in this story.. But hey what can you do I'm still writing it!

Ok so I've had chapters about Beastboy and Raven and the whole thing has been about Starfire and Robin so now its time to get real close to our other couple Bumblebee and Cyborg! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or The song Paris holds the key to the Disney movie Anastasia.

"Cyborg I can't even tells you how much I love being here!" Said Bumble as she wandered the halls with Cyborg

"It's been great having you here" Cyborg pulled Bumble to the side. "I can't tell you how great it is to be with you"

"Oh Cyborg, your so swe.."

"Ah if it isn't my two friends Cyborg and Bumblebee!" Yelled Starfire from down the hall with Robin right next to her.

"What are you two up to?" Asked Cyborg.

"We finally figured out the secret to Slade!" Said Robin, self-satisfactory in his voice.

"No Way Man! That's Awesome! How did you do that?"

"Well Star here Showed me what Slade really was and now I know exactly how to defeat him. Slade is only a man, just like you and me! He wants to make it seem so complex but it is so simple!"

"So where is he man?"

"He is in the warehouse off the peer! We were all thinking so far beyond it we didn't look for him in plain view!"

"I get it! So when are we going after him?"

"Tomorrow"

"Well now that that's settled. Are you still showing Bumblebee around?"

"Yah I am" replied Cyborg "But there are just so many rooms!"

"Well let us help you out!"

**Robin: Lovers! **

**Starfire: oh La La! Welcome my friend to the Tower! Here have a tour on me! Forget were your from, your in the tower! Children come! I'll show that titans are so dandy. **

**The tower holds the key to your power and all the titans play a part.**

**Robin: You'll stroll two by two in what we call Lovers! **

**Starfire: And soon all the titans will be singing to you. Oh La La, Oh La La**

**Beastboy: The tower holds the key to Destiny and not even Cy knows a cure**

**The titans have it down to an art! We all hold the key to your heart**

**Starfire: When you're feeling strong, come to the danger room! When you gut says don't the Titans say do!**

**Raven: When you think you can't you'll find you can, everyone can. You can too!**

**Cyborg: The Tower holds the key to her power. Yes Darling I've found you at last. No more pretend, you'll be mine that's the end.**

**All: The tower holds the key to your power a group of good friends!  
**

**Cyborg: Were a bee is a bee**

**All: The tower holds the key to her…**

**Cyborg: heart**

"Thanks guys I never could have showed her the tower faster!" said Cyborg, happy to let his friends help but upset that he couldn't have time alone with Bumblebee.

"No problem Cyborg it was the least I could do after what I'm about to put you all through because we finish this fight with Slade tonight! EVERYONE TO THE DANGER ROOM!" yelled Robin ready to whip his team into shape!

_JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR_

Well I already know what's coming in the reviews I know it was a wicked short chapter but hey the next one will be longer I promise!

Jay Roxy


	14. I'll make a man out of you

Ok so there aren't many chapters left I'm thinking like two or three left so I hope you enjoy this as I start to finish up here!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Song I'll make a man out of you from Disney's Movie Mulan.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

All the titans were lined up in the Danger room ready for the training session to begin. The time to go after Slade was coming soon.

"Ok People this is how it goes. The course will set up to all your strengths and weaknesses and it will not go easy on you. It will not stop until you are completed with the course or unconscious. Beastboy you up first step up!"

Beastboy Stepped up and robots popped up around him.

**Robin: Lets get down to business, to defeat Slade!**

**Are you going to run here when I said to charge!**

Beastboy turned into a Rhino and charged the robots taking out most of them. Then a boulder fell and cracked his horn. He turned to a bird and flew up avoiding a laser from one of the Robots.

**Robin: You feel that pain? Get used to it! **

**Cause you haven't got a clue! Mr. I'll make a man out of you!**

The robots disappeared and Beastboy turned back to himself. Then boulders started to fall. He turned to a gorilla and caught one of the boulders. Then the course shut off. He had completed it.

"Raven your up!"

**Robin: Tranquil as a forest but a fire within!**

The course that popped up was a picture of her father and his hands shot lasers.

**Once you find your center you are sure to win!**

Raven focused energy around the creature and destroyed it. The course was over.

**I've already made a fighter out of you!**

"Ok next up? CYBORG!"

The course that popped up was a river of water

Cyborg: I'm never going to catch my breath, Say good by to those who knew me! Why was I fool for not water proofing my suit!

**Beastboy: This guy's got him scared to him!**

**Cyborg: How he doesn't see right through me! NOW I REALLY WISH THAT I KNEW HOW TO SWIM! **

Cyborg toughed out through the water and he was done.

"Good Cyborg Bumblebee show me you stuff!"

The course came up and to bumblebee's surprise it was a giant fan that she had to fly against!

Robin: you must be swift as a coursing river and with all the force of a great Typhoon. With all the Strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Bumble climbed through the wind and pulled herself to the end of the course.

"Great job Bumblebee! Ok Starfire GO!"

The course given to Starfire looked like the surface of a dead planet the craters were large and the smoke was thick

Robin: you must be as swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, 

Disks came flying out of the crater at Starfire and she shot them all off till one caught her arm. It split it open and she was bleeding but she didn't let this stop her from finishing the course.

With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon 

"Starfire are you ok?" said Robin worried hoping for the best.

"I believe so Robin." Answered Star clutching her arm. The blood was seeping through her fingers.

"Well lets get that bandaged up and get going!" said Robin

Starfire sat in the infirmary waiting for Robin to come in and help her out with putting a bandage on her arm. Finally after what seemed like forever he walked in.

"Well Star let's see what we have here." Said Robin as her entered the room. The presence of him in the room subdued some of the pain from her arm but not by much.

"Oh Baby you really cut this good."

Star lit up like a candle. "What did you just call me?"

"Baby, why do you not want me calling you that because I won't it you don't." Replied Robin a little embarrassed.

"No, no I don't mind you calling me that at all. In fact I really like it." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Ok good" chuckled Robin as her gave her a quick kiss as her grabbed the gauss and medical tape. He wrapped her arm up and helped her off the bed.

"Well Star we fight Slade for the last time tonight. It's all over after this."

"I know Robin, then we can finally lead semi normal lives with the crime being down like it will be." She answered.

"I know Star and that's why I had to ask you something."

"What Robin?"

"Well I was hoping to make this a little bit more romantic and such but Starfire Will you…" The door swinging open by the rest of the team cut off Robin.

"Hey you two lets get going! We're ready!" said Bumblebee.

"Ok we're coming," said Robin as they left the room.

"What were you going to ask me Robin?" queried Star.

"Oh nothing, it can wait. Let's Go!" They walked out and started off to the pier.

JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR

Ok so chapter 14 is done! Oh cliffhanger! What was Robin's important question? Well I'm sure most of you figured it out but lets see if your right next chapter!

Jay Roxy


	15. Get off of my back

Ok so last chapter here! Hope you all liked this story and if you haven't reviewed yet DO IT! Please…

But hey this chapter is mainly about how they go after Slade and I am ending this Story on a Rob/Star note because after all they are my favorite couple! Sorry to all you other couple fans I tried to be fair through out this story but hey what can I do!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song Get off of my back from the Movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimerron

I hope you all like the last chapter!

JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR

The door to the warehouse flew open catching a surprised Slade of guard.

"What's going on!" yelled Slade still confused at the situation at hand.

"It's over Slade! Your time is done and you're going back where you belong, Prison."

Before the team even knew what was happening Slade's robots began popping up everywhere. Every team member was working their very hardest to stop the robots from getting closer to them. Robin took off after Slade.

"Slade! Get Back Here!" he yelled. They meet at a corner we're Robin's stomach also meet with Slade's boot. He dropped to his knees and Slade attempted to take advantage of the situation. But when he lifted his fist in the air Robin gave his a blow to the rib cage clearly breaking a few ribs in the process.

**Robin: So you think that you can take me on? You must be crazy.**

**There aint a single thing you've done that's gonna phase me.**

Slade tried again to make a move on Robin but he simply kept pushing his punched away and denying him any skin-to-skin contact.

**Oh but if you want to have a go I just want to let you know, Get off of my back!**

Slade finally pushed away from Robin far enough to extend his Bo-staff and robin did the same.

**And into my game, get out of my way and out of my brain**

The metal of the bo-staffs clanked together as the two fought with the obvious strength of Robin pushing Slade around more than the other way around.

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot. I think it's time you better faced the fact, Get off of my back.**

Slade finally made a move and hit Robin in the arm with the staff, but Robin being Robin just switched hands and fought back at Slade with more strength than the other arm. Robin had to laugh at Slade's slowness. He was falling behind.

**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing. You think that you could find a way in, that's what I'm saying.**

Slade kicked and missed. He stumbled forward.

**Oh but if you want to have a go, I just want to let you know, get off of my back and into my game. Get out of my way and out of my brain. Get out of my face or give your best shot.**

Robin delivered a powerful blow to Slade's Chest and sent him flying across the room.

**I think it's time you better face the facts, Get off of my back.**

Robin turned to pick up a pair of handcuffs and Slade delivered a blow with the same force as Robin to Robin's back, but Robin being younger could withstand it. Slade knew he was in Trouble.

**Oh but if you wanna have a go I just wanna let you know, get off, Get off, Get off of my back and into my game. Get out of my way and out of my Brain. Get out of my face of give you best Shot. You know this Train is coming off this Track.**

Robin delivered the final blow that knocked Slade unconscious.

**Get off of my Back.**

The police were already there by the time that Robin had the handcuffs on the passed out Slade.

"Robin You Did It!" yelled Star as she dove into Robin's Chest in an embrace that Robin feared at first but was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be warm and gentle.

"No Starfire, we did it."

Star gave him a kiss. "Now Star that thing I wanted to ask you earlier, I want to ask you now. Starfire will you…"

"Great Job Guys!" shouted Cyborg as he came run up to them and picked them both up in an overjoyed hug.

"Ya we finally did it!" Piped in Beastboy.

"Maybe we can have peace in Jump City for more than a week now." Said Raven in her usual tone, but even she had to crack a smile to their biggest victory.

"I suggest we celebrate!" suggested Cyborg.

"Alright lets go clubbing!" yelled bumblebee

"NO!" yelled Robin, turning every head to him. "I have been trying to ask Starfire something all day and I am going to ask her right now!"

He turned to Starfire and grabbed her hands. All attention was on them.

"I Love You. You are my everything and because of you I've even conquered my biggest obstacle. I need you like I need Air." Robin got down on one knee and a gasp echoed through out the room. A tear slipped from the corner of Star's eye.

"Kori Starfire Anders, Will you marry me and be Mrs. Richard Grayson?"

Tears started to stain Star's cheeks.

"I will." She said barely above a whisper. Robin jumped up and pulled her into a warm embrace as a cheer for the engaged couple filled the room.

"I think we have a new reason for celebrating now huh you guys?" said Bumblebee.

JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR

Ok people thats it! No more! so if you've been procrastinating to review till the end here's you chance! Please please please review!

Much love

Jay Roxy


End file.
